The Prize Queen
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Tsunade agreed to a bet which the prince of Hidden Mist offered her. What if she loses!....She will lose one of the best ninjas in Konoha! yaoi SasuNaru OCNaru... r&r pls.
1. Lost in a bet

**Riku (author): Hello Minna! Another story from me! …is here. Hope you'll like it…enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains yaoi as usual! SasuNaru and OCNaru: pairings**

**Chapter One: Lost in a Bet**

It was another pleasant day in Konoha. People are doing their daily chores while others are doing their works. Ninjas on the other hand are roaming around while some are in training.

**At the Hokage's tower…(10:00am)**

Tsunade was sleeping that time. Numerous bottles of sake were on top of her desk and important papers were scattered all around the floor. You can even hear her loud snores from the other side. She woke up immediately when the door of her room slammed open. She looked at her secretary with half open eyes and greeted her.

"Shizune…hick!...so what's going o…" She was cut when Shizune banged the table and spoke while breathing heavily.

"Tsunade-sama, the prince of Hidden Mist country will be visiting!" Tsunade slowly straightened up and replied.

"Don't worry Shizune. We can handle those kind of…" She was cut again when Shizune continued to speak.

"But they are already near our village!" Tsunade sat back and crossed her fingers. Then called for ninjas to go at the entrance gate and welcome the coming prince. She didn't panic instead she opened another bottle of sake and drank all the liquid in one shot.

After a few minutes of waiting someone knocked on the door. When Shizune opened it, there revealed a very handsome young guy. He has a perfect shape of face with bangs resting on either side of his cheeks. His hair was silky, and black…long enough to touch his lean waist. His skin was pale and his gold eyes were shining like crystals. He was wearing a dangling earring (placed on his left ear) that jingles every time he moves and a nice but loosed kimono that sways with the graceful movement of his body.

"Am I welcomed inside?" A lovely voice spoke. Shizune then moved sideward and led the beautiful prince to the couch.

"So…what makes you come here…Kazuki-sama?" Tsunade leaned forward and smiled at the prince.

"To take my revenge…Tsunade-sama." The prince replied while smiling.

"Yo---you both know each other?" Shizune asked a little bit shocked. The two turned and looked at her and nodded. "Have you forgotten about me, Shi-chan?" The young prince asked.

"I—It can't be!...You're the kid who was defeated by Tsunade-sama." The prince nodded and turned to face Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama…Would you play with me at the casino?"

"Sure!" The hokage immediately answered. "If you're going to win I will give you an everyday supply of sake."

"Oh yeah that would be great!" Tsunade spoke as Shizune gave her a glare.

"If I win…I will pick one of your best ninjas to be my bride." At this, Tsunade stopped from smiling. "Please don't let her…please don't let her…please don't let her…" Shizune muttered repeatedly as she prayed to kami.

"Alright! So when will it be held?"

"Today."

**At the training grounds…**

Sakura walked over the water and danced crazily as she continued to giggle.

"Nee Sasuke, Have you noticed that Sakura has been acting weird all day?" Naruto whispered to his friend.

"But everyday she's like that." Sasuke simply replied and glanced at their team mate.

"Teme! That's not the point!" Naruto shouted. "I mean…something is really weird about her."

"Have you forgotten that there is a prince who entered our village lately? He may probably be the reason for it." Naruto looked skyward. "It seems that you were not looking when he went pass us, dobe." Sasuke then remembered when the prince stared at Naruto the whole time he was walking towards the Hokage's tower. (with ninjas around him)

"Uhhh…Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto asked and the raven just nodded.

**Back to Tsunade…at the Casino**

"Nooooooooooo!!!" The hokage's voice echoed inside the casino as every people who were in there stared at her in surprise.

"My sake…my daily supply of sake is gone!" Tsunade dramatically shouted once more while the prince just smiled there, loudly laughing inside his mentality.

"This is your entire fault! You should've just back away from that stupid bet!" Shizune shouted at the hokage while lifting her by her collar. Her face was red because of anger.

After those dramas, the prince stood up from his chair and strode towards Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama…Can I get my prize now?" The prince spoke. Shizune then took away her hands and glanced at Tsunade's reaction.

Sighs…

"Ok…go and pick whoever ninja you want to be your bride." Tsunade spoke, her face down from embarrassment. The prince grinned and immediately left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While the prince is looking for the person he is aiming to have, numerous girls and even guys were staring at him, giggling (guys don't do these) and continuously smiling at him. Most of them are pretty…(does this have a connection?)

"I can't find him." The prince murmured and sat on the nearest bench he saw. It's been an hour since he started looking and still, no sign of the person he was looking. He closed his eyes slowly and lifted his head sky wards. While resting, he heard someone. He opened his eyes and saw a pink-haired girl approaching him.

"Excuse me…are you waiting for someone?" The blushing young woman asked a bit shyly.

"No but I am looking for someone." The prince answered as the pink-haired young woman started to giggle. (like the other girls.)

"Oh…Probably I could help you find that person. By the way my name is Sakura…Haruno Sakura." The now identified young woman reached her hand to the prince. The prince took it and introduced himself.

"I am Nakajima Kazuki (sorry if the name is not that good…I can't think of one.) Prince of…" He was cut when a voice called the pink-haired girl's name.

"Sakura!" It called again, this time the voice was coming nearer.

"K'so!...that Naruto!..." Sakura (whispered) clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "Anou…Kazuki-sama matte kudasai!" She turned and faced her two friends.

"Sakura…Kakashi-sensei is looking for you." Naruto spoke. "Eh? Who is that Sakura-chan?" He asked and took a glance at the guy who also seems to look like a girl.

"That's the prince who came lately." She whispered. When Sasuke heard it, he reached for Naruto's hand and tried to grab it but unfortunately Naruto was already moving towards the prince.

"Um…excuse me." Naruto spoke putting a smile on his (handsome) face. The prince tilted his head and stared at him. After realizing that he was the person he was looking, Kazuki (prince) stood up. (He was a few inches taller than Naruto)

"At last I found you." He muttered.

"Huh?" Was only Naruto's reaction. He then grabbed the surprised blonde's right hand and pulled him.

"K'so!" Sasuke cursed and ran after the prince who was carrying his beloved Naruto…while Sakura just stayed there, dumbfounded.

**Riku (author): Sighs…a bad start again eh? My laziness just kept me from not writing well so pls. do not blame me. It's my stupid attitude! ..Even I, myself, hate this. If you want an explanation about this chapter….Explanation/summary: Tsunade once won in a casino (take not: only once) with a kid…but is now a prince. He already visited Konoha before he properly went there. I mean the day before he made that deal with Tsunade to play with him again. (And Naruto was the reason why he will visit Konoha and why he made a deal with the Hokage) That's it! **


	2. Leaving Konoha

**Riku (author): Hello minna-san! Here's chapter two. (is it late for me to update?...well at least I updated.) Hope you still enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Leaving Konoha**

Holding Naruto's hand tightly, Kazuki continued to run towards the Hokage's tower. While running, Naruto locked his gaze to their connected hands. He blushed as he thought how soft and smooth the other guy's hand is. He changed the position of his eyes and directed it to the face of the person pulling him.

"A—A--anou…" Naruto tried to speak and Kazuki glanced at him.

"Wow…his eyes are beautiful." Naruto thought as he heard a voice calling his name. He turned his face and saw Sasuke chasing them, his face angry and irritated.

"Sasuke?" He said. When Kazuki heard it, he tightened his grip to Naruto's hand and performed some hand signs. They vanished in a poof of smoke and came inside the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto spoke as Tsunade looked at him and the prince in surprise.

"Naruto?!...Kazuki, why did you bring Naruto here?" Tsunade asked confusion present in her face.

"He's the one…whom I chose to be my bride." The prince answered, his fast breathing slowly changing normal.

"B—Br—Bride?!" Naruto cried and glared at Tsunade's guilty expression.

"What's the meaning of this, Tsunade-baachan?! How could you do this to me?!" Naruto shouted once more, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Naruto." Tsunade spoke softly, embarrassed by her own foolishness.

Sakura was listening outside the door. She heard everything about Naruto being the bride of the prince. She was envious and pissed but not mad. When she was going to leave, she saw Sasuke. His face down, bangs covering it and his fists clenched. Sakura strode towards him and spoke, "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" She raised her arm and reached Sasuke's shoulders but the raven blocked it. He left and Sakura just stared at his retreating back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke went back to his house. After entering, he slammed the door and walked over to his bedroom. He balled his fist and aimed a strike on his wall. He pounded it until a hole was created. He stopped and sat on his bed. Looking at his red and hurting hands, he buried his face into it.

**Back to Kazuki and Naruto…**

Kazuki stroke his hands through Naruto's hair. The blonde was sleeping on his lap, his eyes still wet from tears. He slipped his hands under Naruto's body and slowly lifted it. He began walking towards his room in the Hokage's mansion, opened it (I don't know how he did this), and laid Naruto in bed. He smiled at his bride's peaceful face and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheeks. (Glad it was only on the cheeks…)

**The next day…**

Naruto woke up finding that he's in a different room. He stood up and rubbed his eyes using the back of his hand. Yawning, he walked out of the room and decided to talk to Tsunade. (Yeah…he didn't care why he was in a different room.) Before knocking, he listened to the murmurs coming from the room.

"Today, I'll take Naruto to my village." Naruto's eyes widened and listened once more.

"I don't have any choice but to let him go with you, I made a deal right? **Sighs…**. Pls. take care of him and pls. don't hurt him. I love that boy ever since he was younger and I will regret my decision if ever bad thing happens to him so I'm warning you." Naruto's face saddened.

"Of course. I promise that I will never hurt him or even let anything bad happen to him." This time Naruto smiled a bit, he was slightly happy about Tsunade and the prince having concern for him. He walked away from the door and headed to his apartment.

When he came to his apartment, he saw Sasuke standing in front of his door.

"Sasuke!" He shouted. The raven heard it and looked at him. Naruto ran over to him and smiled.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" He asked still grinning. Sasuke blushed by this.

"Naruto…" He started. "Hm?" Naruto answered.

"I…I…" Before Sasuke could finish his words Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke…I'm going to leave Konoha soon." "What?! Is it ok for you to marry a person whom you still don't know?!" Sasuke exclaimed and Naruto stayed in silence.

"I'm going with you." Naruto stared at him but said nothing.

**Riku: This chapter..I think sucks…sorry for that. I need to make this as one of the chapters because I'm not used in writing two major events in one chapter. sighs I will update immediately so you will not be bored about this. I think I'll update on Friday. **


	3. The Bodyguard

**Riku: Weeee!!!!!!!!! Hi minna-san. I'm here to update obviously so hope you like it. **

**About the previous chapter…sorry if some events were skipped or written fast. **

**Chapter Three: The Bodyguard**

People in the village of Hidden Mist were all preparing for their lord's arrival because…they were about to see and witness the queen he will be introducing to them. Though they already knew that their queen is a "guy", they have accepted him and have given their respect to him just as the way they respect their lord.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Sasuke were together all day. They made most of their time bonding with each other.

"Sasuke…It's the first time I've been with you for a day. Since we were genins we don't bond like this or bond this long." Naruto spoke as his gaze wondered at the sky, with the sun rising brightly. Though it's already afternoon, the sun didn't tire guiding the two of them or giving light to them. It was like "she" (the sun) is persuading Naruto to stay…or giving him the doubt to leave.

Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto and pulled him into hug. The blonde was surprised but then paid it with his attention by putting his arms on the other guy. He was happy the whole day because he was with his best friend…happy that he felt contentment. Before the two of them broke the hug, Sasuke whispered, "Naruto I will never leave you…" Then Sasuke was gone.

**The next day…**

"Tsunade-sama, I think I'll just visit here whenever it is needed." Kazuki stated while smiling at the Hokage who was poignant.

"O—Ok….please take care of Naruto." She replied unsurely and directed her sad eyes to a picture where she and Naruto were together, having the biggest grin she ever made. She is really depressed about Naruto's departure in the reason that she will not be able to see the guy's cheerful face everyday or have the chance to hear his loud voice. Since the guy lived with her in the Hokage's tower (who also goes back to his apartment), she had been missing him whenever he's out for a mission. Now, it's not about mission that her "son" will only be gone for a task she gave…but will be gone as a ninja in Konoha and a son to her.

After giving messages to each other (the Hokage and the prince), Kazuki went to the room where he asked Naruto to wait. He opened the door slowly and looked at his future queen.

**Inside the carriage…**

"Are you alright?" Kazuki asked worriedly and pulled Naruto to lean towards his chest. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. By how Naruto behave, he can feel that the blonde is uncertain and a little bit scared.

As the gate was opened by his guards, he saw the number of people who was impatiently waiting for their arrival…their faces, having the most interested and excited look. Entering his castle, he lifted Naruto's body (who was sleeping) and carried it to his room. He sat on his bed beside him and began stroking his hair.

Naruto opened his eyes halfway, leading it to different places and observing every detail the place has. Changing the position of his body, he felt arms were strongly wrapped all around him. He tilted his head up to face the person and blushed as he realized how beautiful the guy is (uhhh….wrong grammar? Hehe sorry); how innocent and serene his face expresses. Snuggling up closer to him, he buried his head under his neck…feeling more comfortable and secured.

**The next day…**

Naruto's POV…

I opened my eyes gradually because of the murmurs that bothered my deep and peaceful slumber. I turned around, expecting that Kazuki is still beside me but he's not. When I stood up from bed, I peeked through the open door of the room. I looked at the person who was talking with Kazuki but didn't see any familiarity from him. The person was one inch taller than Kazuki. He has brunette hair that shines with the rays of the sun; his skin that glows with brightness and indigo eyes that were gleaming on (is it on or in?) his white face.

"Who's that?" I asked myself.

I continued staring at the two of them and noticed that Kazuki was gone…as well as the guy he was talking to. I looked around and felt someone is at my back. I turned to face the person but then "he" covered my mouth when I'm going to scream. I tried to struggle from his grip but still he didn't let go of me. He faced my body towards him and touched my chin, lifting my face.

"Naruto…" The guy spoke using a very cold voice, mixing with its sweetness and placidness. He pulled me into a hug and whispered to me.

"Don't you know me?" The voice suddenly changed its tone.

"No….?" I answered in confusion. He pulled away and made some hand signs. After a smoke appeared between us, a new face was revealed.

"Sasuke?" I raised my eyebrow.

Sasuke sighed. "Is it really hard for you to figure out?" He strokes his hair and faced the window.

"_Woaw….he's so handsome." _I thought but immediately waved it off.

"Of course I know it's you from the very beginning." I lied to cover embarrassment.

"Honto desu ka?" He teased but I only shrugged it.

"Why are you here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm your bodyguard." He simply replied…

"My wha----" He cut me and our lips were connected. I closed my eyes as I let the sensation overcome me, as his soft lips pressed mine. He pulled back and looked into my eyes…then spoke,

"I won't let anyone take your virginity other than me…" My eyes widen and...everything was in silence.

**Owari!**

**For now, that's only what I can type. Sorry for the shortness and dumbness of this chappie! Thanks for the coming reviews and the reviews I gathered from my previous chapters!...You make me inspired but now I'm just too lazy that's why this chapter didn't go so well…hehe**


End file.
